Vamp Camp
by vampiretrees
Summary: One of the few or only horror stories I'll ever write. Cat, Dib, Powderpoe, and Johnny are sent to a camp with no councilier or other children. Dib suspects that the house andbarn are haunted.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Vamp Camp one of the few (if any) scary stories I will ever write. Inspired by a recent retreat with my church's youth group to a creepy house next to a furnished barn. Also I couldn't make a halloween edition of Irken Idol but I will make a Christmas one around the end of November. Read at least the first chapter of "Who are you?" or parts of it will be a little strange to you.  
-

As the van rolled along the endless cornfields Dib began to wonder if they'd ever get there. They had been driving for hours, Johnny had run out of matches and every few minutes would whack him on the back of his head.  
Whack. Whack. Whack. Dib whipped around and screamed, "STOP WHACKING ME!"

To which made Johnny screech back, "I'LL STOP WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT"

This trip was becoming a living nightmare. Cat was ticked off because Gir and Zim hadn't came and every so often would kick Dib's shin. Powderpoe was asleep or holding perfectly still.

"Yes we're almost there!" telled Cat as the camp slid into view.

They pulled into the diveway and looked around. There where two buildings one, the house, where they would be staying. The other a large barn which was the recreational room. They all had been sent to this camp for various reasons.

Dib was sent because his dad wanted a weekend without Dib's constant talk of aliens, bigfoot, ect. Johnny and Cat where assigned by their dads to further study the human's survival tactics. Powderpoe has to go everywhere Cat and Johnny are so she came too.

"I bet it's haunted," Dib said looking at the creepy, old house.

"Imprints of departed souls don't exist," Johnny said whacking Dib again.

They walked into the house. It looked pretty normal. They walked further in and saw a narrow, steep staircase. They climbed it. There were five beds in two rooms. Johnny and Powderpoe claimed the larger room as their own.

"You two sleep in that room," said Johnny pointing to the slighty smaller room next to it.

"Why can't I sleep in that room with you guys. It's got three beds!" Cat argued.

"Because if Dib tries anything nasty you can kick his-"

"Why would I want to!" yelled Dib.

"Maybe you have a deathwish," answered Johnny, "Cat'd probably throw you down the stairs."

"Let's go look at thew barn," said Powderpoe, changing the subject.

They walked to the barn. It was large and roomy with a big screen TV.

"Sweet..." Cat mumbled to herself.

There were also two swinging chairs. Cat jumped into one and started swinging violently. They started watching a movie.

Cat yawned and said, "I'm gonna go get my book."

She left and headed to the house. A few minutes later a screech was heard. Johnny, Dib and Powderpoe ran to the house. Cat was lying face down on the stairs.

"Cat are you okay!" yelled Johnny, helping her up.

"I just tripped," said Cat in an eerie voice, slow and low instead of Cat's usual loud, quick voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?"asked Powderpoe, looking at Cat suspiciously.

"Yes. I am fine," said Cat in the eerie voice.

"Let's go back to the barn," said Dib wanting to get out of the creepy house.

"Yes. Let us go back," said Cat in the mechanical voice. She got up and started walking to the door. She was walking oddly, very slow and careful.

Something's wrong with her," Johnny mumbled to Powderpoe and Dib.

"She's probably possessed by a ghost!" yelled Dib.

"Shh!" hissed Johnny and Powderpoe, looking at Cat to see if she heard. She didn't even turn around.

They catch up with her and she doesn't acknowedge their appearance. When they got back tothe barn Cat sat in the seat rocking back and forth mechanically.

A few hours later they walked back to the house to sleep. Cat stayed and rocked in the chair.

"Shouldn't we get her?" Dib asked Johnny and Powderpoe.

"I'll talk to her alone. Maybe then she'll tell me what's wrong," said Johnny.  
-  
In the next chapter we find out what's wrong with Cat and it'll be scarier. The beginning starts out not very scary at all. You'll also see why I rated it teen instead fo K+


	2. Chapter 2

Scarier, better, finally you'll understand the teen rating (I never swear in my fanfics however)  
-  
As Johnny walked back to the barn she felt a weird sensation like something was watching her. She whirled around to see if Powderpoe and Dib where watching her but the lights were out and they were probably sleeping. She gulped and walked the rest of the way. 

When she opened the door the barn looked very different.The lights were out and many candles were everywhere, the rafters, the desks, and almost every other flat surface.

Johnny looked for Cat and saw her rocking back and forth on the swing, just as before. She wasn't blinking and her head was tilted down and Johnny could see her silver and green irken eyes over the top of her glasses.

Cat stood and looked toward Johnny, her eyes blank and unframilier. Johnny backed away from Cat. She had never seen Cat do this before. With every step something would happen to Cat, changing her appearance. Johnny was against the far wall away from the door. Her mind clouded, too scared to scream.

First step, long sharp nails retracted out, glinting in the moonlight.

Second step, sharp teeth, they didn't look like vampire's teeth. They looked more like a hungry dinosaur than anything else.

Third step, Cat's skin turned green and scaly.

Fourth step, a long skinny tail slithered out from under her long shirt.

Fifth step, her glasses came off and instead of irken eyes where two lizard eyes, green and silver like her own, only slitted and full of hunger.

Sixth step, Her hair turned green and she grabbed the collar of the front of Johnny's shirt, her nails stabbing through the red fabric. Johnny's mind finally cleared and she screamed.

In the house Dib and Powderpoe fell out of their beds and started running to the barn, still in their pajamas.

When they got there Cat had gone back to semi-normal and was picking her glasses up. Johnny's eyes where blank and staring like Cat's. Powderpoe gasped seeing that Johnny had become the same as Cat. Dib was scared, not caring about Johnny or Cat, but about himself.

"Will I be next?" he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Powderpoe asked Johnny.

Johnny looked at Powderpoe and said, "I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Her voice was eerie and mechanical like Cat's.

Powderpoe stepped back and said shakily, "Let's go back to the house."

They walked back and Johnyn and Cat laid mechanically in their beds and closed their eyes and were asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later Dib and Powderpoe looked over and Cat and Johnny were gone. They went out to the barn and looked around. Johnny and Cat were sitting in the chairs. They looked different, Cat looked like the hungry angry monster. Only her clothes where diffrent, they looked just like the irken uniforms only all diffrent shades of green, her wig was gone and her antennae hung limply.

Johnny's eyes were blood red. Two long sharp fangs protruded from her mouth. Her wig was different, long black hair down to the floor instead of her shoulder length one. She stood and two large bat-like wings were attached to her back.

She flew across the room, aiming at Powderpoe. She missed and hit a wall and slumped to the floor. Powderpoe shrieked not only because she was under attack but ,even the way Johnny was now, she was still her friend. Powderpoe looked around for a way to make Cat and Johnny go back to normal. There was nothing she could do.

Dib shriek and and tried to run out of the barn. He aimed or the door and dived. He was kicked across the room by Cat's tail which had hit him in the face.

Johnny was crouched over Powderpoe. Dib couldn't see if she was bit or not. Powderpoe jerk violently and ran next to Dib.

"We have to stop them!" yelled Dib to Powderpoe.

"Look! A back door!" yelled Powderpoe, pointing to a hidden door.

They ran to it and ran out of the house.

"We made it!" Dib yelled triumhantly.

"Not quite," Powderpoe said, the moon eerily full behind her.

"What do you mean?" said Dib.

"You'll see," said Powderpoe mystrously.

-

wait until the next chapter to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to say earlier that I don't own Invader Zim, it belongs to nicklelodeon. Now back to my story.  
-  
"What is it?" Dib hissed at Powderpoe. 

Suddenly Powderpoe's wig fell off and her head sprouted grey fur. Her eyes grew wolf-like and a ragged grey tail appeared from under her uniform. The rest or her body was covered with grey fur, matted and grey.

Dib couldn't belive it. A werewolf. Powderpoe. Then it hit him like a brick. He was doomed.

He yelled and started running. He got to the house and locked the door. He ran to his room. He was glad he hadn't listened to his dad and had packed stuff that would protect him from most paranormal crap. He dug through his bag until he found a cane with silver on the end, a cross, and a bow and arrows.

WHAM! Something hit the door. Dib looked out the small window. Cat was ramming the door with her shoulder. She stopped ramming and looked Dib right in the eye. Her hand moved with un-natural speed and shattered the window.

CRASH! The sound of shattering glass upstairs nearly made Dib faint. Johnny was getting in through the upstairs window.

THUNK! Powderpoe crashes at the other door, howling hungrily.

Dib trapped freaks out and crashes through a window that Johnny, Powderpoe, and Cat aren't attacking. He runs to the barn. Cat turns around and screeches at him. He hides in a corner of the barn shaking.

Johnny walks throught the door way, followed by Cat and Powderpoe. Now Johnny has a white-hot piece of metal in her hand. Dib feels a sharp pain in his side.

He shrieks and jumps up Johnny looks at him and smiles. Dib looks down at what bit him. A small compy is standing there, but there is something different about it.

It was translucent. It stood in front of a window that had the full moon shining through it.

"A GHOST VAMPIRE WERE-COMPY!" yelled Dib, "A freakish mix of a compy, a vampire, a werewolf, and a ghost. When someone is bitten by one one of it's breeds trasfers to the person who gets bit," said Dib shaking," The first becomes a compy, the second a vampire, the third a werewolf-"

"And the fourth a ghost," says Cat smiling, "But first they have to die."

Dib gulps. Powderpoe takes out a scythe. Johnny points her bar at Dib, and Cat pulles out a long whip.

-

Next and probably final chapter: the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm finally done with my story! Violent, scary and ends a little funny by accident. At the end I explain where all this insane stuff come from.

-

The whip cracks next to Dib's ear. Dib screams and jumps onto a couch. Johnny's rod slashes part of the chair as Dib leaps to the next one.

"At least I'm faster than them," Dib mumbles to himself.

CRACK! The whip hits his back, cutting his jacket. Dib turns and shots an arrow at Cat. She dodges it and it whizzes past her head into a wall.

Powderpoe swings her scythe at Dib. He dodges but the tip of his hair is cut off.

Dib does a backflip and lands on a rafter. Cat easily climbs the rafters and cracks the whip across Dib's face. Johnny flies up and takes a swing at Dib with her rod, seering his arm. Powderpoe can't get up to the rafters so she simply rams the wall sending cat and Dib tumbling to the ground.

Cat lands on her feet and looks for her whip. It remains tangled in the rafters. Cat pulls out a rake with four sharp tips obviously NOT made for raking and tries to bring it down on Dib's head. Dib dodges it and shoots an arrow at Cat. It hits her arm and she shrieks in pain and reels back.

Somewhere down in Johnny and Powderpoe something snapped. Apparently now that they were all monsters they were friends again. Johnny brings her rod down on Dib's leg. He shrieks and rolls away and nearly gets his ear cut off by Powderpoe, blindly swinging the scythe at him.

Dib throws the cross at Johnny. It hits her skin and she shrieks falling to the floor. Powderpoe grabbed the bar and brings it down on Dib's arm. Dib whacks her on the head with the silver cane and she drops to the floor unconius.

The ghost vampire were-compy shrieks and out of nowhere tons of imprint-of- a-departed-soul-blood-sucking-moon-fueled-elegant-jaws come! Man, that's hard to say!

Dib screams and starts running but he trips and lands knees first into the gravel. He gets up and starts running again. He sees the van they first came in and gets in. He put two wires together and the car started. The ghost vampire were-compys jumped unto the roof of the van and started scratching the top, their nails ripping through the roof.

Dib screams and starts driving forward at full speed, hoping the compys will fall off. However, being part ghost, the compys remained in place. They jumped in the van.

In the barn Johnny, Cat, and Powderpoe sit up, comcious again. They run out and stared dumbfounded at the cossisal Dib vs. the ghost vampire were-compy battle!

Suddenly the sun started coming up. The ghost vampire were-compys retreat to the shadowy depths of the barn.

Dib looks at the approaching girls, then he wakes up. Dib sits up in his bed and looks around. Cat is asleep, curled up with her stuffed kitty. He walks into Johnny and Powderpoe's room. Johnny rolls over and her back faces Dib. Powderpoe coughs in her sleep.

"It was just a dream..." Dib mutters to himself.

Then he wakes up again and hits his head on the ceiling.

"OW! At least now I know I'm out of the dream..." Dib says. Then he looks over. Cat is gone. The walks into Johnny and Powderpoe's room. They're gone too.

On the wall three shadows appear on the wall, a bar, a rake, and a scythe. Dib screams and collapses on the floor.

Then Johnny wakes up. She looks around. Powderpoe's asleep, completely normal.

"Was just a dream. An awsome and scary dream..." Johnny says to herself.

Then Powderpoe leaps awake and lands on the floor. Cat is beating the living crud out of Dib, completely normal.

"Thank cheese it wuzza dream," says Powderpoe falling back a sleep.

Than Cat wakes up and rolls off her bed. She sees Johnny with a bar and Powderpoe with a scythe ready to kill Dib who's curled in a corner.

"Woah. Da ja vu," mumbles Cat, getting out of bed and grabbing her rake.

Than Dib wakes up.

"What the heck? Who many friggin' times do I keep waking up!" yells Dib.

His yell wakes up Cat, Powderpoe, and Johnny. They walk over to his bed and start beating him up for waking them.

"It's breakfast. Lets go," Powderpoe said.

"At least it was a dream," Dib mumbles to himself.

They walk down to the kitchen. Suddenly a doll comes and attack Cat.

"I TOLD YOU ALL THE DOLLS WOULD DESTROY THE WORLD! AHHH!" yells Cat as the doll tries to strangle her.

Inside stuff is flying in a circle. They all run outside and ghost vamipre were-compys are running towards them. They are forced to run to the lake. When they get into the water. Coffins burst up and open to reveal native corpses.

Cat screams and they swim to the other side. They stand shaking on the shore.

"It's over. It's finally over." Johnny says looking out at the haunted camp.

"That sucked. Lets' go home," Cat says. They walk through the cornfield and find a bus stop at the other end. They ride a bus to Dib's house and Gir runs out and greets them.

"HI CAT!" he yells and hugs Cat. Cat hugs back. Now don't ya feel just peachy?

THE END

-

Where I got these ideas from:

The rake- Treehouse or Terror VI from the Simpsons

Waking up like a million time-one of the Tree houses of terror. I don't know which one

The coffins in the water- Poltergiest

The compys ripping through the roof of the vam- Jurassic Park, The Lost World (book not movie)

The ghost vampire were-compys- originally appeared in a story for challenge english written by me, I couldn't choose between ghost, vampire, werewolfs or compy so the ghost vampire were-compys are born!

The barn and house- aplace we visited for a mission trip with my church

The doll- part from Poltergiest, part from my dreams. (I really am scared of dolls)

Stuff going around the room- Poltergiest

The bar- actually was at the camp, Kevin nearly burned it thinking it was a stick

Scythe- The Grim Advetures of Billy and Mandy

Whip- Catwoman's weapon of choice, also Indiana Jone's

Imprint-of-a-departed-soul-blood-sucking-moon-fueled-elegant-jaws Imprint of a departed soul is used in a Harry Potter book as a fancy way of saying ghost, everyone knows why blood-sucking and moon-fueled are on there, elegant jaw is the literal translation of Procompsognathids (holy crap I spelled it right!) also known as Compys.

Silver cane- werewolfs are killed by silver. resources: Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman and and episode of Eerie Indiana.

Cross- recently read in "In the Land of the Lawn Weenies"

Bow and arrow- couldn't think of anything else. Dib can't travel around with a gun so it had to be arrows.

Candles- youth director put them up for an activity

Silver and Green eyes- I'm a proud Slytherin. what else is there to say? (harry potter)

eerie voices- A Series of Unfortunate Events, Book the Fourth, The Miserable Mill

Review, people.


End file.
